Sugar, Spice, and Everything Not So Nice
by Hiei'sFireyGurl52890
Summary: A cute little A.S.K (AyameSuzumeKenshin) fic! Kenshin is babysitting, and all is well until he gives Ayame and Suzume sugar. What havoc awaits them?


A/N: Hiya everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing my little Ayame/Kenshin fic ^_^ it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside to read the reviews. You guys rock! Anyway I have decided. I enjoy making little skits with Kenshin, Suzume, and Ayame. So I decided to make more. I think they are a great trio together don't ya think? Well here goes. Asta la vista baby! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sugar, spice, and everything Not So Nice"  
  
""Your sure you can handle the both of them Ken-san?" Megumi asked heading for the door. "Hai it's not problem at all, I enjoy watching my two favorite nieces" Kenshin grinned looking at the two laughing little girls hugging his legs. "Well if you say so, I will only be gone for an hour or so. Behave yourselves you two. Oh and Ken-san whatever you do don't give them sugar" Megumi said winking at the two little girls and than leaving the doujou's entrance. "Hai mam" the two said in unison. Kenshin looked down at the two little giggling youngsters. "Okay what should we do first" he asked smiling. "I'm kinda hungry Uncle Kenny" Suzume said placing her hand on her rumbling tummy. "Hai me too" Ayame agreed. "Okay what would you like to eat?" Kenshin asked curiously. "Well" the two said looking at eachother and smiling suspiciously. Kenshin knew those mischievous smiles from anywhere. "Anata ne. what are you two planning?" he asked crossing his arms. Ayame and Suzume put on their cutest faces. "Nothing Uncle Kenny" Ayame said crossing her fingers behind her back. "Yea we were just saying um how nice your hair looks today" Suzume said smiling her I'm-so-innocent- smile. "Hai and that I'm-so-innocent smile says it all" Kenshin replied smoothly.  
Ayame thought for a solution to bring the both of them out of the sticky situation. Suddenly it became clear to her. The only weakness she knew Kenshin had. "Kenshin please tell me what you think about Miss Kaoru?" she asked, an evil smile coming across her face. "Oro?! Yes well, ahem she. I suppose I could. It is getting warm out here, that it is. How about we go inside and I prepare you something to eat" Kenshin said, a large hue of red covering his face. "Works every time" Ayame whispered to her giggling sister. "Yea every time" her sister echoed. "Now what would you like to eat" Kenshin asked, his face becoming normal again. "Would it be alright if we had some of the sugar cane you brought home from the market yesterday" Ayame asked looking at her feet while kicking at the floor. "Please Uncle Kenny" Suzume asked putting on the cutest face. "Hmm I don't know. Wouldn't that spoil your appetite for dinner this evening" Kenshin replied. "No it won't! We may be little but our tummies are big!" Ayame said stretching out her arms as wide as they could go.  
"Well I don't know" Kenshin said looking up towards the ceiling. "Please! Please, please, please" the two said putting on their best puppy faces. Kenshin couldn't stand those faces. "I suppose just a small one will be alright" he said sighing. "Yippie! Oh arigatou, arigatou." "Wait I feel as if I'm forgetting something about sugar" Kenshin said trying to recall an important reminder, "I guess I'm imagining things besides a little sugar never hurt anyone ^_^x"  
  
***20 minutes later***  
  
"EEEEEEEEYYYYY! La, la, la! Fun, fun, fun!" "Oro?! Calm down you two" Kenshin shouted running after the troublesome duo as he chased them across the doujou. "You never catch us mighty warrior! Hahaha" Ayame shouted picking up her speed greatly. "Kenshin no Baka! Megumi-san specifically told me to not give them sugar! Baka, baka, baka!" Kenshin said to himself. "Sugar is good for you! Makes you feel like there are bubbles in your tummy!" Suzume shouted running alongside her sister. "Stop you two you're going to break... that" Kenshin said watching Ayame bumping into a flowered vase and sending it crashing to the floor. "Oh no Miss Kaoru is going to hurt me." Kenshin said imaging his fate with Kaoru. "KENSHIN HUMURA! Do you know how much that vase cost me! I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson or so won't I" he imagined Kaoru saying holding a broom in her hand. "Over here in the kitchen! WEEEEEE!" Ayame said running into the kitchen. "Cha, cha, cha" Suzume recited running into the kitchen as well.  
Kenshin entered the kitchen breathlessly, bending over slightly to catch his breath. "Okay enough of the games. I know you two are in here" he said scanning the kitchen with narrowed eyes. "Kenshin and Miss Kaoru walking really far. Are they cute together yes they are. Kaoru gets kidnapped, Kenshin saves her life. Now we pronounce you husband and wife!" two little voices chanted. "ORO?! Quit that! Come on please you two just come out" Kenshin pleaded. "We will come out only if we have more sugar" Suzume said, voice coming from nowhere. Kenshin looked dazed, "But if I give you more sugar, you will only become more rambunctious" Kenshin said along with a whimper. "Exactly we like being ram- ram- rambuntuos" Ayame said laughing. Kenshin closed his eyes and focused around him. After being a hikitori battousai hearing was an excellent advantage. He heard the wind silently blowing by, also a bird in the far distance. He opened his eyes slowly smiling as he did. "Okay I guess you two won't be coming out, I'll just be on my way that I will" Kenshin made making footsteps as if he were really leaving. "He's gone let's go, go, go!" Ayame said grabbing her sister's hand and climbing out of a small storage cabinet.  
"Ah-hah! Got you" Kenshin exclaimed placing his arms around the two squiggling girls and picking them up. "Oh no Suzume we've been captured!" Ayame shouted trying to break free of Kenshin's grasp. "We're done for Ayame" Suzume said also trying to break free. "Oh no don't Suzume and Ayame- chan. Now that I have both of you I think things around here will stay in one place" Kenshin replied walking with the two in his arms. "Oh Suzume remember a that little secret Yahiko told us about Uncle Kenny?" Ayame asked smiling mischievously once again. "Yea, yea! He said that it is Uncle's Kenny's one true weakness" Suzume said smiling as well. "Nani?" Kenshin thought to himself. "Uncle Kenny is.... Ticklish!" they both said at the same time, scattering their fingers all throughout Kenshin's stomach. "No.. please.. stop... too.. much!" Kenshin said in between each laugh. "WEEE! He let go! Yippie let's go vrooooom!" Ayame said running off, Suzume behind her. "Kami-sama help me!" Kenshin said watching the two run away yet again.  
"I'm back Ken-san!" Megumi called throughout the doujou, "Ken-san?" "Shhh we have to be quiet" Suzume said walking beside Megumi. "Hey where did you come from? And why do we have to be quiet?" Megumi asked suspiciously. "We'll show you come on" Ayame said also appearing from nowhere, grabbing Megumi's hand. "Where are we going?" Megumi wondered to herself. "Shhh look over there" Suzume said pointing to a small table. Megumi held in laughter. Kenshin sat leaning against the table fast asleep. "Aw poor Ken-san, let's leave quietly ok?" Megumi said shutting the sliding door softly. "We were really good today just like you told us to be" Suzume said giggling. "Oh really well that's what I expected from two kawaii little tenshis" Megumi said tapping each one lightly on the nose. Ayame and Suzume just looked t eachother and laughed. About an hour later Kenshin awoke looking around sleepily. "I suppose Megumi-san took Ayame and Suzume- chan home. Boy what a day, I do not believe it couldn't have gotten any worse that I couldn't" Kenshin said yawning and closing his eyes again peacefully. "KENSHIN HIMURA! Do you know how much that vase cost me?! I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson won't I?" Kaoru shouted, Yahiko in the background laughing hysterically. "ORO?!"  
  
***END***  
  
A/N: Okay this is another A.S.K (Ayame, Suzume and Kenshin) fic down, oh and I'd say about a couple more to go! I thought A.S.K was the cutest little abbreviation. You know because Ayame and Suzume are little and they ask Kenshin for things ^_^ Review pleez! 


End file.
